


Sweet Rewards and Sweeter Boys

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [19]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Paterson (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Play, Food Sex, Foreplay, Honey, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Paterson (2016), Nipple Play, Paterson is obsessed with you and you're obsessed with him, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Soft boy Paterson getting all the rewards, Sub Paterson (Paterson), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: After your shy, introverted boyfriend, Paterson, does so well on a night out with your crazy friends, you decide to reward him for his efforts.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson) & You, Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Kudos: 15





	Sweet Rewards and Sweeter Boys

You looked at Paterson sitting next to you - his arm around you to pull you close, his big warm hand holding yours as if you were his very life force - and beamed at him, teeth flashing. Your shy, sweet boy was being so good tonight and you had half a mind to whisk him home straight away and reward him. 

Dinner and drinks with friends was always stressful for Paterson, especially during the holidays. Notoriously a homebody and an introvert, your beautiful boy had a hard time socializing around your wild group of friends when he had first been introduced to them - but what mattered most is he always tried his best, because he knew what it meant to you to have him there with you, to have your lifelong companion at your side. 

You took in his pouty lips and big eyes, nodding along to your friends’ jokes and cracking a small smile here and there. Sometimes he would steal a glance in your direction, searching for your eyes, for comfort, for refuge. You always met them with a smile, encouraging his socializations and efforts. 

Paterson always took your breath away, good looking man that he was, and he had the heart of gold to match, too. You were forever thankful to have found a life partner in him, thankful to be able to be the one to take this bashful, demure hunk of a man home. And the more you saw him doing his best to please you? The more you thought about rushing him back to your shared home. 

Finally, after enough time had passed that you felt it wouldn’t be rude, you saw the opportunity present itself through a lull in the conversation. You jumped at the chance, excusing you and Paterson, noting how Paterson worked such long shifts that he deserved a break as you chuckled, “And hey, really, don’t we all?” 

You and Paterson said your goodbyes and you grabbed his hand, practically dragging him to the car. “Honey, is everything okay?” he asked, always checking in, always wanting to make sure you were fine. 

“Baby boy, I think sometimes you don’t even realize your effect on me, honey. I think we need to get home as fast as possible so you can get your reward,” you purred, leaning over to give him a peck on the cheek. 

Paterson smiled shyly at your words, a blush creeping across his speckled cheeks as he nodded. Oh, and what a reward you had in mind. 

***

You walked into the bedroom, admiring Paterson splayed out on top of the covers, his cock already a delicious pink that matched the flush on his chest and cheeks.  He gulped when he saw all the supplies you had brought - honey, strawberries, whip cream, frozen grapes and chocolate syrup - and you smirked at the reaction. 

You took a perch next to him on the bed, laying out your plate and your various containers, before you turned your attention to Paterson. You laid a hand on his thigh and started smoothing your palm over the milky white skin, admiring the muscle tone and strength beneath your touch. “Do you know why you’re getting rewarded, sweet thing?” 

“I w-was good with your f-friends?” Paterson questioned, stuttering over his words in his flustered state. You always had an intoxicating effect on him, even with just the smallest hint of a touch. What Paterson often missed, though, was that he had the same addicting effect on you. 

You brought your hand up to cup his face and leaned down to catch his lips in a kiss, smiling against his plush lips. “Yes, baby. You were so good for me. And now tonight is going to be all about you.” 

Paterson smiled back, his dimples deepening and his eyes crinkling at the corners in that way they did when he was especially happy. You grabbed a frozen grape and trailed it from his belly button to his nipples, circling each one with the cold fruit until they pebbled and goosebumps spread across his pecs before you popped the grape into your mouth. 

“Mmmmh, delicious. This is going to be fun, baby,” you winked, taking in the way Paterson’s breath had caught when the fruit disappeared behind your lips. “Tell me what you want, baby boy.” 

“I want to taste something off of you,” he pleaded, his eyes darkening as he added, “The honey. On your lips. Please.”

You laughed, grabbing the honey so you could dribble some onto the pads of your fingers, bringing them to your lips to smear the sticky sweet substance on. Paterson licked his lips as he watched you, eager but waiting for permission. 

You had decided against tying him up tonight because this was his reward and you wanted him to be able to touch you if he wanted. He always asked first, anyway, so it wasn’t usually needed except for the fact you thought he looked positively sinful all tied up in some pretty light blue rope. 

As you leaned down to give Paterson a kiss, you giggled at the way he almost went cross eyed trying to keep eye contact with you, obsessed with any level of intimacy you’d let him share with you. As you pushed your lips against his, you heard him groan in satisfaction at the taste, his tongue darting out to explore and enjoy. 

You relaxed into the lazy kissing, letting Paterson do all the work as he made it his personal mission to lick up every last drop of honey off of you. When you pulled away he whined, never ready for the loss of contact when it inevitably came. You grinned when he asked for more, watching his jaw drop when you drizzled some honey on your breasts. 

You shuffled forward again, bringing your chest to Paterson’s face as he sat up to nuzzle into the soft skin, sighing and humming happily, sucking and biting to his heart’s content. He paid the same amount of attention to both breasts, bringing his hand up to knead and pinch the one that he wasn’t currently mouthing at. 

You mewled under his skilled touch, running your hands through his hair as you held him against you, pulling at his dark tresses as Paterson grunted into your skin. You felt yourself getting more aroused, warmth spreading through your body, clenching your thighs together and smearing the slick that had started to pool. 

Paterson nibbled on your pebbled nipple and you cried out, tugging Paterson’s mouth off of you with a loud wet noise. “ _ Oh _ , honey, I need you right now, please,” you begged. 

Paterson nodded eagerly, maneuvering you so that instead of kneeling next to him as you had been, you were now straddling him as he held you, one arm wrapped around your waist and the other at your hip. You took his length in hand and lined him up with your core before sinking down onto the bliss that was Paterson filling you up as only he could. 

You both moaned when you started rocking your hips against his, crashing your lips against Paterson’s as you set up a steady rhythm that had you both shaking and whimpering in each other’s arms. When you came you were glad for the support of Paterson’s strong arms around you, your body turning to jell-o as you threw your head back and called his name. Paterson bucked up into you a few more times before he followed your lead, a tear slipping past his eyes that had been screwed shut in the heat and intensity of the moment. 

Paterson slumped back on to the bed, bringing you with him on his chest, reluctant to slip out of you yet, ever a fan of being inside of you for as long as possible. You nudged his chest with your nose as you kissed the dip between his pecs. Paterson let out a huff as he squeezed you tighter against him and you melted in his arms. 

Before nestling in for the night you stretched out to grab the forgotten plate of food and snacks, grabbing a few strawberries and grapes in the palm of your hand that you then laid on Paterson’s chest as you fed him and yourself. When Paterson finally softened and slipped out you wriggled yourself up higher on his body so you could capture him in a loving kiss. 

“I love you, sweetie,” you cooed, covering his face in kisses. 

“Love you, too, beautiful,” he answered, looking at you with those eyes of his that made you feel like you were the only woman in the world. You looked away, sometimes overwhelmed by the love you felt for this man and the love you received back, moving to grab another frozen grape (though at this point they were semi-thawed grapes, really).

  
You put it between your teeth and let Paterson bite the other half, happy to share these little moments with the love of your life as you tasted the berry from his lips -  knowing that in your lifetime your sweetest reward was earning and receiving love from your sweetest boy. 


End file.
